


Shooting Range

by Schuneko



Series: The Way it Should have Happened [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone have any ideas for scenes they'd like to see, let me know. ^^</p></blockquote>





	Shooting Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kit71971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit71971/gifts), [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



Things were quiet in the dank cave like shooting range. Not that he would have heard anything with the protective gear on. He supposed Harkness was trying to unnerve him, make him jumpy and forgetful. Didn't he know one, had an extensive range of their own and he'd trained there with a man named Chris, every other week. Ianto took aim with a slow extend of his arm. Let out slow breaths and squeezed the trigger.

He tried out a few more guns, preferring their soup-ed up colt out of all of them. Jones knew Jack was watching, waiting for the right time. He looked up at the camera and winked, loosening his tie. He took it off and tossed it, landing it perfectly over the lens. Now the Captain, would have to get his arse down here or imagine what his new recruit was doing.

Ianto was cleaning his gun when Jack finally showed up. "Had to send them all home."

"Must have been hard for you, sir." Jones smirked as Harkness nuzzled against his neck.

"Just like I know you're hard for me, yes." Jack grinned; reaching around to cup the straining bulge, in Ianto's crotch. Jones gasped and arched, rocking his hips into the Captain's massaging palm. "Mm rock hard. I'm gonna blow you, we'll see how you shoot with your cock in my mouth." Harkness purred."

"Oh God." Ianto gasped, his first shot going wide as Jack licked the leaking crown of his dick like a melting iced treat. He took a breath, letting himself enjoy the pleasure, but not be overruled by it. His next two were kill shots. He switched hands, the free one carding through and pulling at Harkness's hair.

Jack moaned around Jones's gorgeous cock. Thinking how he'd never get sick of the Welshman's taste. He took the younger man deeper, feeling his nose nudging a dark thatch of pubes and Ianto's pulsing length hit the back of his throat. He could feel the recoil as Jones shot then adjusted and fired off the rest of the clip.

The Welshman abandoned the gun and gear. "Ah…Oh…Ah! Yeah Jack, suck me, sir." Ianto cried, rocking his hips. Whining as Harkness slid back to lick at his slit then swallow him back down. He slid so nicely into the Captain's throat, he barked as his release hit with little warning. Jack slurping his spurts of cum as the younger man came, so hard, his vision spotted.

"My turn." Harkness purred, licking his lips. Turning Ianto around and leaning him back on the desk. They'd done it before with Jones bent over. Arse out and tight, quivering hole, ready. It was good for a quick, break time fuck, but the older man couldn't deny it. Jack loved to see the wanton lust and pleasure blown pupils as he gave his, yes his. Deal!

As he gave his Welshman a thorough pounding. Jones was positively squirming as Harkness rimmed and tongue fucked the younger man till he was loose and relaxed. "Goddess Yan, you are so hot right now." Jack growled, looking up at his young lover. All flushed and begging, his trousers hanging errantly off one leg with his pants.

"Please, sir. Fuck me." Ianto begged and the Captain slung Jones legs over his shoulders and guided his equally substantial dick into his younger lover's waiting hole. They both moaned as Jack pulled out a little then thrust far enough to bottom out. Harkness rested his hands on Ianto's thighs, giving him leverage to watch their joining and the way Jones's cock bounced against his younger lover's belly. "Shit…Jack…Fuck."

"I thought I was." Jack chuckled, snapping his hips harder. Ianto arched and whined. "Touch yourself Yan, Cum for me." Harkness purred, watching to see if his request was heeded.

Ianto reached out and grasped himself. Pumping in time to Jack's rhythm. "Ah! Fuck…fuck…Shit gonna… gonna cum." The Welshman cried and the older man grabbed Jones's hips trying to ream that delightful hole even harder. The younger man cried out, clamping around Jack as he shot thick ropes of cum between them. A few desperate thrusts later. Harkness finished with a grunt, filling Jones with his hot seed.

~SR~

"Have I passed the exam, sir?" Ianto asked as they were fixing their clothing.

"I knew London had mandatory training, but wow, you know how to handle a loaded weapon." The Captain leered.

"I'm also quite adept with a gun, sir." Jones gave a knowing smirk.

Harkness laughed all the way up to his office. Where he signed off on Ianto's ability to carry a firearm.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any ideas for scenes they'd like to see, let me know. ^^


End file.
